


No

by starforged



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, The Last Jedi Spoilers, cute nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: What if they had had five more minutes before Luke brought the house down around them?





	No

It was a singularly remarkable moment, and for a brief second, she remembered Finn’s hand. She remembered him grabbing her hand and tugging on her arm roughly. She remembered pulling away. Touch was foreign, as a concept. As a reality. 

Was it a little bit rude, then, to think of Finn as Kylo Ren’s fingertips hovered against hers with hesitancy? She wasn’t sure. But he had been the first boy to grab her hand, and she couldn’t help but compare the two situations for that brief second. 

Until their skin met and all she could think about was their hands touching, this completely foreign concept that bridged across stars. Talking was one thing, she supposed. Being here but being there, existing in the same moment as if space didn’t matter. But touching? And this was _real_ , his fingers against hers, the friction of his skin as they slid. A puff of air escaped her like a laugh, a sound mingling with breathlessness and bemusement. 

Their palms met. Her fingers wrapped loosely around his wrist, and he did the same. She watched it all as if she wasn’t even there, as if it wasn’t even her hand.

When she looked up at him, his mouth had turned into a slight frown. Puzzlement. She could feel that trickling down their connection, as if he couldn’t figure out how this was happening. Or maybe those were her own feelings, and she had just decided they also belonged to him. 

Or maybe--

“Breathe,” he told her.  


“What?”  


“You’re thinking too much.”  


Her cheeks puffed out for a second before she laughed again, small and awed. “Are you reading my thoughts?”

Because maybe thinking about Finn had been in terrible taste.

His brow furrowed as his gaze seemed to move past her, almost unfocused. She almost looked behind her, as if he was seeing something she hadn’t caught on to yet. _Almost_ , because his face had gone a light shade of pink that seemed out of place on _his_  face, of all people. It was faint, and gone in a flash, as if he could control when and how he blushed. She expected him to rip his hand away.

He squeezed her wrist before sliding his hand back so that he was holding hers instead now.

“Ben?”  


“I can read your face. You’re not very careful with it.”  


She pressed her lips together and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Do I need to be careful around you?” It wasn’t a serious question that required a serious answer, but everything about Ben Solo was achingly serious.

There was a weight to his gaze as he looked at her and shook his head. “No.”


End file.
